The New Home, Zanarkand
by SeungLee
Summary: A Story centered around a former Flame that once was and a chance to become again. Takes place during the time of Vegnagun and is slightly AU. GxR, YxT, PxB, NxL, WxL, etc.
1. Chapter One

**New Home, Zanarkand**

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy belongs to their respective owners at Square Enix. So I wish, but no way. Hehehehe, at least enjoy the story.

Story starts from Chapter Three of the Game at Djose Temple. This and a few other scenes from the game will be in the story, but then after that it'll be purely just story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter One – Confession**

The girls of sphere hunters had made their way over to Djose Temple after the announcement of fiends coming from all the temples in Spira. The three young women quickly made their way over to all of the temples to help stop the fiend problems. However they were greeted by the eighteen year old blonde Al Bhed, leader of the Machine Faction - Gippal.

The former Summoner and yet to the world she was still the High Summoner that saved the world from the number one world public enemy, Sin. Yuna had rid the world of Sin and yet here she was again saving the world, but not with her original team. Yuna, now nineteen, still had her Al Bhed cousin, Rikku, by her side. Rikku was still bubbly personality at the age of seventeen.

Along with Rikku, she now had Paine. She was a mystery and still a close friend, eighteen and already seemed as if she had troubles of the world already on her shoulders which might cause her serious personality. Rikku and Yuna both wished to know more about the warrior member of their group, but it would take some time.

Of course on the Celsius, the airship that they all traveled on was Buddy and Brother from their first adventure two years ago. So they were part of the old team and there was Shinra, their youngest member was an Al Bhed wiz kid. He had a huge amount of data to keep him busy a long with inventions always coming up in his head. Of course there was Barkeep, he was a sweet hypello that tended the bar and the cabin aboard ship.

The three girls stood there as Gippal turned around to face the three girls. However Gippal only had an eye for on certain Blonde Al Bhed Princess. Sure he teased her constantly but it didn't mean there wasn't an underline tone that was being missed. Mostly it was being missed by the young Al Bhed Princess.

"Hey, it's Cid's little girl!" Gippal said in excitement as he played with her hair.

"I have a name," Rikku pouted she fixed her hair.

"You seem close," Yuna said with a smile.

Of course being Gippal he had to add his two cents, "We made quite the couple."

"Oh?" Yuna looked at the two of Al Bhed.

Rikku pushed him quickly and muttered in Al Bhed, "What are you saying?"

"Rikku is always good for a laugh," Gippal said with a chuckle. "If you're here about digging, this isn't the best time."

"Well, there were fiends here too, right? Want us to clean up for yea?" Rikku asked with a wink and Gippal just smiled.

"Fiend hunting," Gippal raised an eyebrow. "What, you guys give up the sphere gig?"

"Temporarily. Right now we're helping people out," Yuna said with a smile. "Maybe…you'd like to hire us?"

"Nope," Gippal turned away from the group. "You already took care of Sin. We can't go running to you every time we get into trouble. I watch my own back."

"HMPH! Show off," Rikku pointed her finger at Gippal who just smirked.

"Well, be careful," Yuna advised.

"You too," Gippal said simply in return.

"Right," Yuna nodded.

"Come on," Paine said as she began walking away. Yuna was to follow quickly after Paine but Gippal grabbed Rikku's arm. Rikku turned to look at him in surprise and the two other girls looked over in surprise as what was going on between the two Al Bhed. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Yuna replied as she and Paine watched intently.

"You stay safe," Gippal said worriedly and it confused Rikku. The last time she saw him like this was at Bikenel Island when Home was still standing.

"You too, don't do nothing stupid." Rikku said in response but as she tried to start walking again she found herself in Gippal's arms and his lips on her own. The other Al Bhed turned their heads away from the scene, most of them already knew the possible history and Yuna and Paine looked in surprise.

Paine then caught something, she noticed Gippal placing an object into Rikku's pouch that rested at her side. Paine arched an eyebrow and wondered what he was slipping into her pouch and Yuna happened to see it as well. She looked over at Paine, "Did you see that?"

"I wonder what it is," Paine said simply. "So those two were quite the couple?"

"I guess so," Yuna responded as the two watched the scene before them.

Gippal pulled away from a flushed Rikku, "Don't get yourself killed."

Rikku nodded meekly and rushed off. Gippal looked at the girl with longing eyes, he knew that he took a big risk by doing what he just did but to him it was worth it. He truly hoped that she stayed safe as he watched his once flame leave with a former comrade and former summoner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Rikku, is there something between you and Gippal?" Yuna asked with a curious tone as her cousin just gave her a glare which made her laugh. "Come on, you can tell us!"

"There is nothing to tell," Rikku stated flatly as well as on the defensive and Paine just smirked. As she noticed that in her waist pouch was a sphere. "The stupid jerk was being a big MEAINE!" Rikku hugged and the two girls looked at each other with a shrug.

"Then explain what is this doing in your pouch?" Paine asked as she pulled it out of Rikku's side pouch. Rikku looked at with curious eyes and was not sure how to respond to the question. "I think Gippal placed it in there, I think we should watch it!"

"PAINE!" Rikku shouted as Paine raced up to the bridge followed by Yuna, Rikku quickly picked up her pace and go after the two women. She shouted for them to stop but by the time she reached the bridge Shinra was analyzing it.

"Looks like there is a pass code on the sphere," Shinra announced and Rikku walked over to the group. Buddy and Brother were looking over to see what was going on, "Rikku, do you know what the pass code could be?"

Rikku wondered what Gippal would have given her with a pass code, "Did you try Gippal?"

"It didn't work," Yuna said with a sheepish grin.

"Neither did Al Bhed, Girls, Sex, and a few other things," Buddy shouted from his station. Rikku fumed as she tried to think of a few other words that could unlock the sphere. Then it dawned on her, _If it is a sphere just for me, he would have thought of something else. He wouldn't have, would he?_

"Cid's Girl," Rikku said softly and the Sphere activated itself. Everyone turned to look over at the screen as an image of Gippal appeared before them.

"Interesting," Paine said simply. "It looks like a recent recording."

"_Hey Cid's Girl!" Gippal chuckled, "You're probably yelling that I'm a meanie. So anyway, Hey Ri."_

Rikku smiled, he had used his old nickname from when they were younger. She smiled for it had brought back some sweeter memories before her days of being a guardian for Yuna. It brought back a bittersweet memory of two years ago.

_Gippal rubbed the back of his head, "Well I just wanted to say for sorry for breaking up with you two years ago. I know that I never explained to you why, so here is the reason." Gippal paused and looked away from the sphere, "I joined something called the Crimson Squad that was going to be an elite fighting group against Sin. And I thought it would be my way of protecting Spira and a way of proving myself to Cid's girl."_

"You never had to," Rikku whispered but it wasn't missed by Paine or Yuna.

"_Anyway, and there was a chance that I would not make it back to see you and I was hurt that you were going off too, so it was kind of a way of my pay back for you not waiting at Home. I know stupid, Gippal." He let out a chuckle and turned to look back at the sphere. He took off his eye patch to reveal his other emerald eye, but it was a slightly different shade. But it was functional eye but because of the slightly different tone he didn't show it off. "Ri, I never stopped caring about you. I think I ended up missing you more than anything, after the fall out of the crimson squad I had to go in hiding, which caused me to be away from you longer."_

Paine didn't show an outward emotion but she too had a feeling deep within about the fall out. She could tell that Gippal was not too happy about the whole ordeal but it was alright for the most part. However Paine turned her attention to the blonde girl as she watched with intent of what the blonde leader was saying.

"_So Rikku, I guess is what I am saying is…" Gippal paused as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I still love you, alright! I know that Brother is going to kill me after he finds out about this…"_

"You bet I AM!" Brother shouted and was hushed by everyone. He just pouted as he continued to listen to the context of the sphere.

"_I know there is a chance that you hate me or might not feel the same, but the moment I saw you again after two years…I had the feeling again. Rikku, please be alright as your going off on your adventure. I hope maybe you can forgive this jackass for never telling you the proper way two years ago. And waiting till now to tell you, oh well. Be safe…"_

"So there was HISTORY!" Yuna shouted as Rikku turned bright red.

"Spill," Paine said with a smirk.

"We dated when we were younger, from about the age of thirteen till I was fifteen. We knew each other much like any of the Al Bhed, we lived at Home. We grew up together, he teased me all the time much like you saw our first time in Djose and this previous time." Rikku paused and paced a little bit. "I was surprised at first when he asked me to Gippal's girl instead of just being Cid's girl."

"So you two were 'quite the couple'," Yuna said slyly. As she looked at Rikku, "Do you want to go back and see him?"

Rikku looked up bewildered but Brother answered for her, "No way! We have a job to do and that's what we are going to do."

"Oh boy," Buddy sighed and Shinra just shook his head.

"Not right now, we'll talk to him later." Rikku said simply.

"Do you feel the same?" Paine asked.

"The night he broke up with me, he gave me this," Rikku pulled out a silver ring. "I gave it to him as a birthday gift, and he said that if I did ever forgive him to return it to him. Of course when the time was right he said we would be together again."

"Rikku, you still love him?" Yuna asked with a curious eyes.

"I don't think I ever did really stop, Pops actually thought well of him when we were younger." Rikku perked up and everyone smiled knowing Rikku was still Rikku. "But right now isn't the time, we have a job to do for the rest of Spira."

"So when we do our job you are going to see him right?" Paine asked and Rikku gave her famous smile.

"Are you going to tell me about your past?" Rikku raised her eyebrow as Paine just rolled her eyes. "That's what I thought. I'll talk to him when the time comes, that's all."

"Good for you Rikku," Yuna said with a smile as she hugged her cousin. "So let us go finish our JOB!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is my first final fantasy story, so please be kind. I know it's not much right now, but I promise try to get it better as I go.

I'll update soon…take care.


	2. Chapter Two

**New Home, Zanarkand**

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy belongs to their respective owners at Square Enix. So I wish, but no way. Hehehehe, at least enjoy the story.

Story starts from Chapter Three of the Game at Djose Temple. This and a few other scenes from the game will be in the story, but then after that it'll be purely just story.

**Chapter Two**

"Go Back!" The girls found themselves in a battle with a fiend as Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal were having their own quarrel from the past in the depths of Bevelle. Gippal's eyes went huge when he saw the fiend going after Rikku, he quickly pulled her to his body.

"Are you alright," Gippal whispered quickly as she nodded. She was about to go back to the girls when she stopped to quickly and pulled an object out of her hand. She then placed it into his and went off to help Paine and Yuna. Gippal was about to stop her when Nooj called after him, the two men quickly followed after a now possessed Baralai. They did not know where they were going but they were going to follow their friend.

"What was that about?" Nooj asked as they were falling into the depths of who knows where.

"I don't know," Gippal looked into his hand to see a familiar ring in his hands. There was a small note that he unfolded once he was grounded on his feet. It read: Let's talk when this is over. Oh by the way, I love you…Gippal's Girl.

"I guess it's something good because you are smiling like a Cheshire cat," Nooj said simply as he began walking and Gippal followed after him.

"So what if it is?" Gippal asked as he walked by his friend's side.

"Is it from that girlfriend of yours?" Nooj asked as Gippal actually blushed. "Ah, so it is the girl Paine is hanging it out with these days, the Al Bhed girl."

"And what if it is her," Gippal asked as he put both of his hands behind his head. "Besides, she's my girl now."

"Oh I see," Nooj said as he saw a ring on Gippal's finger that he tried to place under his fingerless glove. "Where did you get that ring from?"

"Nooj, I really don't want to talk about the details of my love life," Gippal said simply with a smirk on his lips.

"But isn't she the Al Bhed princess," Nooj said smoothly. "What did you do get such a status woman?"

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Gippal asked as Nooj just kept on walking. "Nooj?"

"Come on, we need to catch up to Baralai," Nooj said simply as he walked in front of Gippal. Gippal just sighed as he followed behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like a certain girl is worried over there," Paine said as the three girls sit in cabin. After their trip to Bevelle, Rikku had a deep look of concern on her face.

"She's worried about Gippal," Yuna said simply. "I mean, so does that mean she and Gippal are now a couple again?"

"Well, until they both officially talk, I guess not," Paine said with a shrug. "The question is when will there be a chance due to all of this chaos."

"When it's all over, I think those two will hit off again," Yuna said with a smile on her face.

"Well, she did start acting like this after we got back from Djose," Paine said with a shrug.

"I hope the concert cheers her up," Yuna said simply as Rikku finally stood up from her position.

"That's right a CONCERT!" Rikku shouted cheerfully as she pulled Yuna off to the bridge. Paine just smiled, it was time for them to hunt down Tobli for their concert in the Thunder Plains. Yuna just smiled, but she knew that Rikku was slightly troubled but hey what can you say. She was still relatively cheerful person, no matter the situation.

As the events would come to unfold it would show that it had worked in their favor. The girls had now completed a task that no one thought could be done, they had united Spira. Even it may be a short while, it has become a united front, at least against Vegnagun. Many still did not know that it existed till the concert night.

Spira was unfolding and would require for the Gullwings to head out to check up on Spira and later to the Farplane. The girls prepared for their plunge into the depths where destiny would await them. No one knew for sure how things would unfold, but with Shuyin the way he was, there was no way of saying how things would turn out.

"Alright, are we all ready?" Yuna asked as they continued to step further and further into the depths.

"Are you sure, I mean we just fought the Aeons?" Rikku asked worried about Yuna's moral spirit.

"Shuyin is waiting for us," Paine said flatly as the girls continued their path to only meet up with Leblanc and her group.

"What are you girls doing here?" Leblanc said with a curious look on her face. As if she was innocent, she went to chase after Nooj after she saw the Comm Sphere back on their airship. All three Gullwing girls shook their heads, she was definitely a love sick woman.

"What do you mean, what are we doing here?" Paine asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Some one's been a naughty girl and not listening to Nooj," Rikku teased as Leblanc went on the defensive.

"I'm always a good girl," Leblanc said with a pout. Paine and Rikku shook their heads, "What about your Gippal?"

Rikku turned and looked at Leblanc, "That blonde spike walked into that portal too, you know…and aren't you going to go after him?"

Rikku smiled, "Gippal can take care of himself, I'm here for Gullwings business." Rikku said with a smirk as she went off with Paine and Yuna. However, Leblanc would not sit still for too long. She would too join in the right for Spira. The fight would end up being one in their favor.

Shuyin was finally laid to rest with Lenne, their thousand years of turmoil and separation was now over. The couple finally rested together in each other's arms. Peace between New Yevon and Youth League was finally and it was welcomed by all of Spira. However after much celebration the three big shots found a way to escape the happy commotion of the crowd.

Yuna was reunited with Tidus, her lost love had returned. There was a celebration and a welcome back party for him. Tidus was having fun with the new born, Vidina the son of Lulu and Wakka. The whole villiage was excited to see Tidus back but also they welcomed Yuna back with open arms.

Paine watched with a smile on her face, she had to admit watching Brother make a fool out of himself since Tidus had apparently returned. Yuna seemed to be all a glow since the return of her lover, but Paine felt a small pang of jealousy. She saw Rikku was now playing with Vidina, even though she was quite bubbly and reminded her of a child and yet she had the heart of a mother.

"Hey there, love," Paine turned around to see Nooj, Leblanc, and Baralai all standing behind her. "Why aren't you in the party?"

Leblanc was holding onto Nooj's arm like she was glued to it permanently. Paine had to rolled her eyes at the blonde woman's persistence to cling to Nooj. It was apparent that Nooj held feelings for her and it was CLEARLY obvious she had the same feelings for him, just more open. The two quickly made their way over to the party. They were warmly greeted by Yuna and Tidus got introduced.

"What are you doing here," Baralai asked her with a warm smile.

"I didn't think I would fit in right now," Paine said with a shrug. "I enjoy watching them."

"Then, I'll stay by your side," Baralai said with a smile. Paine looked into his eyes with a similar expression written on her face.

"You always seem to find a way," Paine said with a warm smile, one of the rare moments one would see it.

"If you like I could always leave," Baralai offered but Paine placed a hand on his arm.

"Stay," Paine said simply and Baralai nodded. The two watched the group of Besaid residents as well as those from other places that came to see what the party was about. There was Kimhari with his Ronso clan, they had found their way over to Besaid. Since this was where Kimhari lived for several years due to the fact he was Yuna's guardian.

"Where's Gippal?" Paine asked as she turned to look over at Baralai.

"He said he had things to do," Baralai stated with a shrug. "I believe he is avoiding a certain Al Bhed princess."

Paine looked over at Rikku, "Those two might need a little push."

"I never realized the girl Gippal was talking about was the very same girl you were traveling with as a sphere hunter," Baralai stated as he looked over at the ruby eyed warrior.

"I didn't think so either, but he described her so differently and she is not quite what I would have thought," Paine said simply as she looked over at the girl with the infant in her arms.

"I guess, I would have to agree." Baralai said with a chuckle. "Right now, she sets up that image with how she is with the baby. However, she isn't quite what I thought either."

"At least I wasn't the only one," Paine said simply with a smile.

"What do you think of the relationship Nooj and Leblanc have?"

Paine raised her eyebrows, "It's got him temporarily off the deathseeker path, at least for now. So I think it's been doing him some good."

"I agree."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What yea want," Cid asked as he sat on the Celsius drinking his warm tea. Barkeep and Darling just watched the elder Al Bhed man, he was actually deep in thought of a few issues that he had come across during his journey.

"I want your permission," Gippal said simply as he took a seat next to Cid.

"Permission for what?" Cid asked as he looked at Gippal with leery eyes.

"I want permission to ask your daughter to marry me," Gippal said smoothly and Cid coughed up his drink.

"WHAT?" Cid exclaimed with a huge fuss. "After you broke her heart two years ago you want to MARRY her?"

Gippal put up his hands in defense from the leader of the Al Bhed, "Look, Cid. I know you're mad about it, but Rikku and I more or less made up. And we're not officially together or anything like that yet!"

"Oh really, so what made you want to marry my little girl?" Cid asked with a questioning stare that made Gippal feel like he was a little child again.

"I love her," Gippal said as he hoped that was a decent enough answer for him.

"Fine, the answer is up to Rikku," Cid said with a small pout. "What else did yea want to ask me?"

Gippal sighed in relief, "I want to rebuild Home, but not back in the desert. I want to rebuild Zanarkand as our new Home."

"What?" Cid turned to look over at Gippal straight in the eye. "Do you know how Yuna feels about that place?"

"Well, I figured since I heard that her lover boy has returned, that Zanarkand doesn't have to stay a city of the dead," Gippal said flatly. "I know this is going to sound stupid coming from me, but…I can imagine that being my home with Rikku. After my work in Djose, I can just quickly fly home to see her and if we are lucky enough, our kids."

Cid had a smile on his face when he turned away from the young Al Bhed, "I'm glad that some one wants to rebuild Home besides me. You have my blessing to rebuild it in Zanarkand. It won't be as lit up as it use to be, but it'll be Home."

"And you as our Leader," Gippal said with a smirk only to have it wiped away quickly.

"Nope," Cid turned to look at Gippal. "Son, if you want to marry my daughter and willingly do so to rebuild Home as well, you will be our next leader."

Gippal nearly fell out of his chair, "You can't be serious."

"When the time is right, I'll pass that job onto you and Rikku. You know how it goes, once my family line is married is when they can take leadership. You and Rikku would be a strong pair to lead our people, and let them live among all of Spira." Cid placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll make me proud, and when the time comes you better make Rikku happy as your wife."

Gippal smiled, "I will, Cid."

"You can start calling me Pop," Cid said as he walked out of the cabin. "You might as well come with me so I can make the announcement to Yuna, and I'm not doing it alone."

"Uh, Right." Gippal followed after Cid as they left the airship to join the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uncle Cid," Yuna greeted with a warm smile and he nodded. "Gippal, so glad you can join us."

"Thanks," Gippal was going to go over to Rikku when Cid stopped him.

"I waited till the party was over before I wanted to make an announcement," Cid said simply as he was now in the room with the closest people that he knew.

"Well what is it?" Wakka asked as he held his wife in his lap and in Lulu's lap was Vidina. Cid looked at the lovely family picture with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, what is going on old man!" Tidus said happy to see another familiar face. Yuna leaned into him warmly.

Baralai, Paine, Nooj, Leblanc, Brother, Buddy, and Shinra was the basic people in the group waiting for the announcement. They all looked over at him with intense gaze, Rikku was confused on why her father had something to say. She also wonder why she held Gippal back behind him.

"Well gang, Gippal here has been put in charge of rebuilding home," Cid said with a smile. The Al Bhed present in the room had huge smiles on their faces. "I know not many of the Al Bhed will return to a place called Home, but the location is going to be Zanarkand. It no longer needs to stay that way…it'll stay preserved but it'll become the city of lights once again."

"YAHOO!" Tidus shouted in joy, "The stadium too, right?"

Gippal smirked, "Sure. But you'll be in charge of it then."

"What?" Tidus looked at him shocked.

Everyone laughed at the sight. The journey before them would not be a simple one, due to some of pain in their hearts and the questions they still seek for the future. Many wondered about the whole idea of what is to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here is chapter two, I'll try to get up chapter three when I can. Since I am writing in between classes

I will try to add more Wakka and Lulu scenes in the next chapter. And there will be more couple scenes as the story progressed. Thanks to those who have reviewed!


	3. Chapter Three

As promised, the Wakka and Lulu scene is in this chapter. I hope that you are pleased with the scene that is come in this chapter. I hope that it captured what I was trying to portray.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New Home, Zanarkand**

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy belongs to their respective owners at Square Enix. So I wish, but no way. Hehehehe, at least enjoy the story.

Story starts from Chapter Three of the Game at Djose Temple. This and a few other scenes from the game will be in the story, but then after that it'll be purely just story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Three**

"You seem pretty excited," Yuna said with a teasing smile as she looked over at Tidus. He just smiled and held her close to his body.

"If the Al Bhed can get Zanarkand back to what it use to be, I can keep my promise to you," Tidus whispered into her ear.

Yuna than realized what he meant, on their journey together he had promised to one day to show her the Zanarkand that never sleeps. It was apparent that the Al Bhed with their machina could get close to what the thousand year old city was once before. She was happy that Tidus was excited.

"You can blitz there," Yuna said with a smile. "But like Gippal said you would have to be in charge of that."

Tidus groaned, "I don't know the first thing about building it. I would have to find out which old building it use to be though."

Tidus had a blank expression on his face, "Hey did Gippal say when he was going to get started?"

Tidus held Yuna's hand as she laughed as she knew he went in search of Gippal. The two rushed out of their tent to see where the blonde Al Bhed could have ran off to, but there was no sight of him by the bon fire. Tidus frowned but was not too upset. No one was leaving till the morning or late afternoon so he had time to ask him what was going on.

"I think Uncle Cid might be talking to him," Yuna said with a giggle. "Besides, I think Gippal was going to announce something else but failed to do so."

"You think?" Tidues asked looking over at the former summoner.

"I think so, I know there is some history between him and Rikku," Yuna said with a smile.

"Do you think Gippal might be the next leader of the Al Bhed?" Tidus asked with a skeptical look.

"Well think about it," Paine injected into the conversation. She had over heard some of what was being said. "He is the one going to be behind rebuilding home."

"Yes, but wouldn't have to marry Rikku in order to be the next leader?" Baralai joined in.

"Do you think that could be the other thing Cid wanted to say?" Yuna asked bright eyed. "I know before he left the tent with Cid he said there would be another announcement once Zanarkand is at least fifty percent restored."

"Could be," Paine said with a shrug. "It would be kind of hard to imagine Rikku the first Gullwing to be married."

"That would be interesting." Baralai stated, "Just means that Lady Yuna would have to catch up."

"Why me?" Yuna asked with a strange look on her face.

"Lady Yuna, you are the oldest of the three are you not?" Baralai pointed out.

"What does that have to do with it?" Yuna asked with a pout. Tidus laughed and wrapped his arms around the brunette.

"Just what it means Yuna, you don't want Rikku to marry first. After all, your pretty boy has returned. So why not make it official?" Paine said with a smirk and Yuna almost missed the quiet Paine, at leasxt she wouldn't be making comments like these.

"I think when Yuna and I are ready, we will." Tidus said simply. "I think right now, we need to catch up on what Yuna has been doing while I've been away."

Yuna smiled, "If Rikku is the first than she is the first. No worries there."

"At least they would be the first Zanarkand Blitzball star and Summoner to be married, since Shuyin and Lenne did not have their chance." Paine said with a romantic look in her eyes but it was only for a moment.

"Oh! That's not funny!" Yuna pouted and everyone shared in a moment of warm laughter.

The group eventually went back to their respective tents to turn in the for the night. Lulu and Wakka watched with warm smiles. Lulu leaned onto Wakka who just welcomed his wife's warmth. In her arms was their son, Vidina.

"You know, I would like to see them finally together." Lulu said as she watched Tidus and Yuna walk into their tent. Since Yuna and Tidus was staying with them.

"Ya, it would be nice." Wakka said as he held his wife closer in his arms. "Plus they can help babysit."

"Wakka," Lulu said in small scolding voice.

"Hey, I'm just kiddin' besides, Yuna couldn't stop holding him earlier. Then Rikku had him for a while," Wakka said with a warm smile.

"Rikku is good with children," Lulu said with a smile. "She was able to put him to sleep right away."

"Well, he's still our son." Wakka said with a huge smile as he patted his son's hair. "If Tidus sticks around, maybe he can play blitz."

"What, his father going to be too old?" Lulu said teasingly. Wakka just pouted, "Oh don't put that face. Or you won't get any special attention tonight."

Wakka's face expression changed quickly as he held his wife sweetly in his arms. His black mage wife was not to be messed with, especially when she threatened to take away **_your special play time_**. "Ah, Lu."

Lulu smiled as she gave Wakka their son, he held him with such gentleness that one would never imagined that Wakka was once a guardian. He was meant to be a father, no matter what people would say about him. Sure she was once dating Chappu but she realized that somewhere even before that she held some feelings for Wakka. Chappu was a great guy, but he wouldn't have been so welcoming to fatherhood as Wakka has been.

"Hey there little guy," Wakka said with such a fatherly presence and Lulu just listened in. "I tell you what, so we can be far to your mom, why don't you learn some black mage tricks and I teach you how to blitz, how does that sound ya?"

Lulu smiled and was touched, _He doesn't realize how much he has changed._

"I promise this my son, if something were ever to happen to me or your mom, there will always be someone to love and take care of you. I hope that you will also have little brudda's and sisters to take care of you too." Wakka felt his son shift in his sleep. He waited till he had finished, "And you'll take care of them, but remember we're the parents and you are the big brudda."

"Oh, Wakka," Lulu sighed as she watched the touching scene before her eyes.

"Lu," Wakka looked over at his wife who was just looking over at him lovingly. She walked over to him and placed soft kiss on her husband's lips.

"How soon do you want Vidina to have younger siblings?" Lulu asked with a seductive tone. "We might want to put a little more practice in before we decide to have more."

Wakka had a sly smirk on his lips, "We can get started now. We could always leave Vidina with one of the youngsters tonight."

"Sounds like an idea," Lulu said with the same smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rikku sat in front of the mirror as she brushed her long golden blonde hair. She sighed, she was envious of all that was going on around her. Wakka and Lulu were married and had their first child. Tidus and Yuna were hitting it off very well since his return earlier that day. Nooj and Leblanc seem to have it going on, and Paine, well…she saw her with Baralai and it looked like there was something going on there.

Her and Gippal, it was still a new thing for her. She had hoped he would say something to her after the announcement of home being rebuilt in Zanarkand. And yet…she was left with nothing. He had walked out of the tent to talk with Cid. Brother and Buddy went with him, saying that the Gullwings headquarters would also be in Zanarkand. She sat alone in the Celisius even Barkeep and Darling were on the island with everyone else.

Rikku closed her eyes and she continued to brush her hair but another took the brush from her hand. Rikku opened her eyes to see Gippal standing behind her brushing her hair. She was going to turn her head but was stopped, "Let me do it."

Rikku just let him do so, "So you're going to be in charge of rebuilding Home?"

"Yup, I guess so." Gippal said with a smile, Rikku also noticed he wasn't wearing his eye patch.

"You took it off," Rikku said simply.

"I'm with you and I'm not on a job where I need it to use to examine something," Gippal said smoothly. Once he felt that Rikku's hair had no knots or tangles he placed the brush on the dresser. He then knelt down in front of Rikku. "Are you happy about Home?"

Rikku nodded with a huge smile, "Yes. I just can't believe Pops gave you permission to rebuild Home."

Gippal chuckled, "Well he told me it was about time another Al Bhed wanted to rebuild Home. Besides, wouldn't it be nice to have all the Al Bhed be able to gather in one place again. Not only that to have more of Spira in other places. Birth rates have been going up you know, and lil Vidina included."

Rikku laughed, "True and now that the calm is going to be lasting for eternity this time. There would be a lot more families around."

"No threat of Sin to large cities," Gippal added. "It would be so nice to have everything back to the way it was. But I'm going to try to at least get half the city back to it original glory before the end of the year."

"Good luck," Rikku said with a smile.

"You're coming with me Cid's girl." Gippal said with a stern look which caused Rikku to look at him questionably.

"What gives you the idea that I would be there?" Rikku asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Because of this," Gippal leaned up to press his lips against hers. Rikku's eyes grew wide in shock of what just happened. Gippal was kissing her firmly and she was in a state of shock. She did not know what to do. But of course she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Gippal slowly pulled away, "I want us to start all over again. I know that these two years have made us different people. I want us to get to know each other again."

Rikku looked at him confused, "As friends?"

Gippal shook his head, "You as Gippal's girl."

Rikku shouted in glee as she pushed Gippal over with her small body landing on him. Gippal just laughed as the two layed there in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you once again for the nice reviews. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I hope that you enjoyed it and I will see you all next chapter.


	4. Chapter Four

Thank you for all the reviews, and on special request this chapter will have a Paine and Baralai scene. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New Home, Zanarkand**

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy belongs to their respective owners at Square Enix. So I wish, but no way. Hehehehe, at least enjoy the story.

Story starts from Chapter Three of the Game at Djose Temple. This and a few other scenes from the game will be in the story, but then after that it'll be purely just story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Four**

Morning had risen over the island of Besaid and many were waking up with the sun. Tidus and Yuna were babysitting Vidina as Lulu and Wakka had gone off. They knew they were still on the island but location is different from the village. They watched people around them as they came out of their tents to go about their usual business of the day.

Many of the locals were speaking with the Al Bheds that were currently visiting the island. They were also discussing their plans about Zanarkand which had raised many of the people's hopes that they may one day see Zanarkand at its former glory. It would be nice since the age of summoners had come to an end but it does not mean that the city would have to stay dead.

"Hey guys," Paine greeted her friends with Baralai at her side.

"Good morning, have you seen Rikku?" Yuna asked with a smile on her face.

"I haven't seen her last night," Paine answered and looked over at Baralai.

Baralai shrugged and looked over to where the Airship could be seen from their distance, "I know Rikku had gone back to the Celsius some time last night. She was with Gippal."

"Gippal?" Paine asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes," Baralai stated simply. "He followed after her when she left towards the ship."

"I wonder why Rikku went back to the ship," Tidus asked with a look of concern on his face. "Was she not happy at the party?"

All questions would be asked as the groups' eyes all fell on Rikku on Gippal. Rikku had her hair down as was wearing a different outfit from her usual. She was still in her usual short shirt but she had white tank top on instead. The two were playing with each other and laughing.

"Is everyone seeing this?" Tidus asked with a dumbfounded look upon his face. Everyone just nodded at the sight. The next thing they saw surprised them as Rikku was the one to plant a KISS on Gippal's lips. Gippal being Gippal excepted it but what surprised Paine was Gippal had said "I Love You" in Al Bhed.

"There is something going on here," Paine said simply and Yuna looked over at her quickly.

"What?" Yuna asked with a questioning look on her face. "What did he say?"

Brother was the one they saw stomping over to Gippal and Rikku. Cid just shook his head and sighed, "Leave them alone!" Brother just kept on stomping towards the Al Bhed couple. Buddy shook his head and Shinra just sighed at the sight before him.

"Get your hands off my sister!" Brother shouted and Gippal looked over at him shocked by the sudden outburst.

Rikku rolled her eyes, however Gippal would be the first one to speak up. "You know Brother, you should be nicer to your sister's boyfriend."

"**BOYFRIEND**?" Everyone shouted together as they quickly made their way over to the couple.

"Yes," Gippal said as he hugged the small girl from behind. Rikku just giggled and everyone but Cid was shocked. He had a smile on his lips as he walked over to the group.

"Now, now, kiddies, I think you should let them be," Cid said simply with a smirk that shocked both Brother and Rikku.

"Father you are ok with this?" Brother asked as he eyed his father carefully not sure this was his father.

"Yes," Cid said with a nod. "If my little girl is happy, then who am I to say no."

Rikku beamed as she hugged her father tightly. Cid knew that sooner or later she would grow up and no longer need her father, but in some strange way he was happy. Gippal had the courage to ask him permission about his baby girl. She had grown up into such a beautiful young lady and he was proud to call her the next leader. Usually it would go to the oldest child but in this case, Rikku would be married.

"Thanks Pops," Rikku kissed her father's cheek before she returned to Gippal. Gippal stood there where he received a respective glare from Cid. He knew that it took a lot for him to give his daughter away even if it was just to a boyfriend.

"I'm glad we don't have to worry about anything like this yet," Wakka whispered to Lulu who just nodded.

"Well, I hate to ruin the festivities, but I must return to Bevelle," Baralai announced and bowed. "The ship that is here to retrieve has arrived."

"Do you really have to go?" Yuna asked with a sincere smile.

"I am afraid so," Baralai responded with a smile. "It was truly a honor to see you all again, and my friends don't be afraid to visit from time to time. After all, all of you are the heroes of Spira once again."

"As long as you throw a party," Gippal said as he gave his friend a friendly shake. "You hang in there buddy and no more fights with Noojster."

Baralai laughed as well as Nooj, "You bet."

"Safe journey," Nooj shook his friend's hand. They both smiled to each other and Baralai began to walk from the group. Paine quickly followed after him, "I'm just going to see him off."

As the two were from sight, they all smiled knowingly amongst each other. Rikku however had a curious look on her face, "Wait, I thought she liked Nooj."

"She use to, but she always thought of him too old and looked up to him more like a brother," Gippal answered.

"AH!" Leblanc gasped at the thought that Nooj had some other girl before her.

"Take it easy Leblanc, nothing went on," Nooj replied and it calmed the blonde sphere hunter. "Besides she is like a younger sister to me."

"Yeah and she had eyes for Baralai after one event during the crimson squad." Gippal nodded.

"LIKE WHAT?" Rikku asked with excitement in her eyes along with peaking curiousity.

"Well…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know, you didn't have to see me off?" Baralai said as he enclosed his hand over Paine's.

"I know," Paine said with a smile.

"You should smile more often so that the others can see that lovely face," Baralai said simply as the two walked hand in hand towards other end of the island.

"Then you wouldn't make it feel so special," Paine said simply as she kept a comfortable pace with him. "Baralai?"

"Yes?"

Paine sighed, "Do you remember that day in the desert we were in the Squad?"

Baralai cocked his head to the side, "You mean when you almost lost your recorder and you went after it?"

"Why did you come after me?" Paine asked with questions gleaming in her eyes. "I mean, it was all or nothing, and you didn't need to worry about a recorder…"

"To tell you the truth, if I didn't I wouldn't have gotten my first night with you," Baralai blushed at remembering the event. "And other nights that followed, it made the guys wondered where we were all the time."

"If the others new that the leader of New Yevon was such a tiger in bed, no thinking what would happen to the following," Paine winked.

"It took a beautiful woman with slender legs that made me forget all the worries of the world. Also the worry of the squad and Sin," Baralai said softly. "I fell in love, and didn't get a chance to say it till now."

Paine stopped and Baralai turned to face her, "Love?"

Baralai kissed her lips softly, "Yes, I love you."

Paine shed one tear as she engulfed Baralai in her arms. The two shared a warm laughter and another kiss. "You tell anyone about my soft side I'm might have to let loose some hurt."

Baralai chuckled, "You are mine, why would I want to do that?"

The two once again walked hand in hand towards the boat and there it was waiting for Baralai. The other priests and young maidens waited for Baralai. He nodded as he turned to face Paine, "Come visit me soon. So we can talk about where we should go from here."

"I don't know, I just can't quit being a sphere hunter…it's fun," Paine said with a smile.

"Then think of Bevelle as your home away from Sphere hunting," Baralai said with a kiss. "I'll be waiting with open arms for you. I wish to see you there, hopefully in a dress for the banquet."

"What banquet?" Paine asked with an arched eye brow.

"New Yevon will be the host of the banquet of the treaty signing for all of Spira to see," Baralai said with a warm smile. "It'll be formal which would mean you need to wear a dress for the occasion. And I have been wondering what the warrior in you could look in an evening gown."

"I'll hurt you for making me wearing a dress," Paine said simply with a pout.

"Yes, but it'll be worth it." Baralai smiled as he was being called to board the ship. "I must go, it'll be in one week so invite all of the Gullwings."

"You're going to get it," Paine said as Baralai quickly ran to board the boat. She laughed but then turned to see she had an audience. She then started steaming as everyone began to mumble about something of their defense on why they were there.

"Spill it or there will be some major hurt time!" Paine growled and everyone began running. Paine quickly went after them in a great chase.

"We're really sorry!" Yuna shouted back with laughter in her voice.

"Doctor P, come on!" Gippal shouted as they tried to quickly make their way back to the village.

"Paine, we don't even know each other that well yet!" Tidus shouted as he and Yuna led the pack of fearful sphere hunters. Rikku and Gippal kept in pace with each other after Tidus and Yuna.

The group of four quickly made their way back as the rest of the Gullwings looking at them with curious eyes. Wakka and Lulu just wondered what was going on but then noticed there was Paine storming in after the group. Cid just shook his head but Brother and Buddy had a look of fear as Paine had that "it's hurt time" face.

"They deserve it for sneaking up on the girl," Cid said with a shrug. "Anyway, Buddy, Shinra, Brother, I think it's time we start looking over Gippal's plans that he brought him."

"As long as it means that I won't be under Paine's wrath, count me in!" Brother shouted as he ran after his father.

"Us TOO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not very long chapter, but sorry about the time it took. I had a little more trouble writing this chapter due to school. Projects suck, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed it. Talk to you all soon!


	5. Chapter Five

Well this is probably the last chapter of my short story. I was hoping to write it longer but really it is not meant to be a long epic story. It took me while to make this chapter, which is the long delay of the story being updated. I hate to end it short but then again, I've enjoyed writing it. I hope you like it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New Home, Zanarkand**

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy belongs to their respective owners at Square Enix. So I wish, but no way. Hehehehe, at least enjoy the story.

Story starts from Chapter Three of the Game at Djose Temple. This and a few other scenes from the game will be in the story, but then after that it'll be purely just story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Five – Only the Beginning**

Six months had passed and now the grand opening of Zanarkand was upon the whole world of Spira. There was great celebration as it quickly turned into the new HOME of the Al Bheds. It was a great meeting point and conclusion of their previous Home. Now it was time to start a new life and a new legacy. The grand opening was also being celebration by a wedding ceremony of their new Al Bhed leaders.

Cid stood proud as it was the passing of one generation to the next. Spira had changed over the course of basically three years. His precious niece saved the world Twice! His daughter and son grew up to be wonderful people, though he would never say it out loud in public. Tidus was a great role model and did a pretty darn good job on the stadium in Zanarkand.

Yuna and Tidus were expecting their first born and were going to live here with him in Home. Cid might be currently out of a job but doesn't mean he can't still be useful. Brother had found himself quite a looker, although Cid never knew how he did it. She was an Al Bhed but as a father he would not mind if she was just an average Spiran girl. He was happy and his look had toned down as well.

He looked over at Lulu and Wakka, they were preparing for the possibility of their second child. The two held their son tenderly hoping that the little guy would have siblings some time in the near future. He had to admire them, they reminded him so much of him and his wife when they were young. He missed his deceased wife but he knew she was proud of all of them for sticking together.

The couple that struck him as odd was Nooj and Leblanc, he was at one time the Deathseeker and now he was a married man. Leblanc also had changed her image as well. She was dressed more like a wife then some darn hussy sphere hunter. They did good for each other but quite opposite in their former life styles. Of course Leblanc was still hunting sphere but spent more time with her husband, the leader of the Youth League.

Paine and Baralai had plans on settling down but it would seem it was not yet for them. He was happy the once silent and feisty girl had found some peace to laugh again freely. She still had her many secrets but she was still much like the way she was when she first joined up with the Gullwings. He smiled, he was beginning to feel like a father to all of these kids. Watching from afar and never really saying how proud he is of them all.

His thoughts were broken as Buddy tapped him on the shoulder. Cid turned to face him, "It's time Cid. She's ready."

Cid nodded, "Alright."

Buddy quickly made his way up the isle and stood next to the Gippal who was fighting with this tuxedo. Cid just smirked as Buddy signaled the musicians to began playing. The grand French doors flew open and here came the bride. She held onto her father's arm as her face was covered in the lace veil. Though she was hidden, Cid knew that his princess looked beautiful.

"You nervous," Cid whispered as they walked down the isle.

"How did you and mom do it," Rikku asked as she looked over at her father.

"Your mother was a very special lady, and so is her daughter." Cid said with a smile and it made her tear up. "Just know this Rikku, you'll always be my little girl. And I'm proud of you…"

"Thanks father," Rikku said in Al Bhed as they reached the front of the alter.

"This here is the joining of not only two souls but the passing of leadership of the Al Bhed people," the Al Bhed priest said with a smirk. "It has been some time since out people had seen a wedding such like this…Peace has come and a new HOME was built and now the final chapter of our former Home is about to close and open another. So Cid, do you stand here freely to give your daughter to this man and to pass Leadership of our people to these two that are here to be married?"

Cid stood up tall and everyone watched with great anticipation, the whole world was actually watching this. If they were not there in the ceremony they were at home watching it from their spheres. "I give my daughter's hand in marriage to this man before me, and I as the current leader of the Al Bhed willingly of my own freewill now pass that responsibility to these two that will stand as husband and wife."

The priest nodded, "Then we shall pass the hand…" Cid handed Rikku's petite hand to Gippal who lead his bride to stand on his right at the alter. They both faced the Priest who seemed to have tears of Joy in his eyes. Many believed that Brother would be the one to take over as leader but Brother showed no interests in doing so at the time now that he had some what settled down it seemed a shame it could not be shared.

"Now that you two stand here, we are here to join you two in marriage. If there is anyone in this world that would stand against you, I ask now they would stand up to say their disapproval." A moment of pause was heard and all was well. "If nothing is said then forever the peace must be held, now Gippal…"

"Yes," Gippal said as he took off his eye patch to see with both of his eyes.

"Do you Gippal, leader of the Machine Faction, take Rikku as your wife…through all of the blessings and through all of the pain, till you two meet in the farplane?"

Gippal smiled and sighed, "I do."

"Do you Rikku, Princess of the Al Bhed take Gippal as your husband…through all of the blessings and through all of the pain, till you two meet in the farplane?"

"I do," Rikku said with a warm smile on her lips though no one could see it as of yet.

"Do you two also swear to share the responsibilities of your people as husband and wife, leaders of the Al Bhed. That you two may be the rocks of our people and lead us to a better future?"

"We swear…" Rikku and Gippal said in unison.

"Then let it be known that this day forward, not only are you MAN AND WIFE, but you are the new LEADERS of the AL BHED!" Cheers erupted from the crowds and all over the world. It was the starting of a new life for Spira and all of the Al Bheds that lived in the world.

"You may now kiss your bride!" Gippal lifted the veil to reveal the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Rikku looked absolutely stunning and no words could describe how he felt at that moment. He willingly kissed her with no hesitation and of course their friends were cheering loudly for them.

It was done and everyone in a great uproar. It was not an ending as people may see it, it was only the beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I might come back later and update this. But I wanted to post this before I forgot. I had a longer version but it was still in the works. So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you real soon.

Thanks you!


End file.
